The present invention relates to a transit vehicle seat; and, in particular, to a transit vehicle seat with an adjustable back.
The prior art teaches various means of reinforcing vehicle seat backs to withstand the application of a force to the seat back. For example, heavy duty frames of relatively stronger materials have been used. Such frames have increased the cost of the seats and such increased costs have made the seats generally unacceptable for use in transit vehicles requiring great numbers of such seats. The prior art also teaches various structural bracing members coupled to the seat back to support the seat back. However, such means have had limited applicability to use with an adjustable seat back because of the movement required of the seat back. Some of the difficulties of withstanding a force applied to and adjustable seat back are overcome by this invention.